


Sleepyhead

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: BoyxBoy, Love, M/M, Sleepyhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: One of Yuya Sakaki's favorite activities is to watch Yuma Tsukumo sleep. This story explains why.





	Sleepyhead

Yuya likes to watch Yuma sleep. Sometimes Yuma would look so peaceful just lying there absorbed in his dreamland. Sometimes Yuma would make sounds in his sleep, mumble incoherent words. But the times Yuya loves the most are the ones where Yuma so entraps himself into his dreams that he full on talks in his sleep. He smiles because he gets to hear what Yuma dreams about.

 

“Kotori... That's not how you play a trap card..”

 

“But I  _ want _ to try the chocolate hippo!”

 

“Shaku! When are you going back to the ocean?! Your family must miss you..”

 

Yuya would laugh to himself at the most ridiculous ones. His Yuma has such interesting dreams... One night though gave Yuya the opportunity to play with Yuma, to go into his dream.

 

His favorite game.

 

“I'll try the double grand slam with pork rinds please!”

 

Yuya smiled and got an idea. He leans over Yuma's ear and whispers, “Yuma. Yuumaa..”

 

“Mm Yuya... You'll get some too. Don't be impatient.”

 

Yuya snorts accidentally right next to Yuma's ear. He struggles to hold back a laugh when Yuma asks if he's turning into a pig. After a minute of silence, Yuya leans in again. “Yuma~ Can I have some?  _ Pleeaase?”  _ A finger goes to caress a cheek.

 

“..Go get some of your own!”

 

“ _ Pleeeaaase??  _ I'm  _ soo hungryy!! _ ” Yuya nibbles his lip getting the idea and acting on the thought of taking Yuma's earlobe in his mouth and playing with the new toy.

 

Yuma reacts with a soft moan. “Yuya... Stop! You’ll get some!” Yuya proceeded to lick his cheek. Yuma groans. “Mm alright, alright! Take..my bacon..”

 

“Mmm... Thank you Yuma-kun! It tastes so good!” It was kind of hard to see in the dark but Yuya could have sworn he saw Yuma pout. “But..” Yuya felt his mischievous side kick in. “I like the taste of your skin better.” He leans in and licks his neck. No response. Yuya then proceeds to suckle gently on the flesh of the same spot.

 

Yuma's breath quickens, he groans a couple of times making Yuya wonder exactly how the boy is dreaming all of this. “Yuya.. Sto- ..They might see..” But Yuya doesn't stop feeling himself becoming aroused. Oh crap. Yuya didn't mean to push it that far! He pulls back licking his lips and hearing Yuma sigh in content. “..About time... ..Play too much.” 

 

Yuya takes a moment to watch Yuma sleep. He smiles softly. Yuma looks so peaceful... He places a hand on Yuma's arm rubbing gently. Yuya leans down. “Love you Yuma.” then kisses his cheek. Laying down next to the boy Yuya wraps his arms around him closing his eyes. He feels a hand cover one of his own.

 

“Love you, too.”


End file.
